The pain love causes
by YaOi-LoVe-FoReVeR-aNd-EvEr
Summary: Love can cause different types of pain all together..and sometimes it is just one side getting hurt..especially when one keeps their love a secret from the other, and the other finds someone else..but sometimes that is just the first pain love can bring.
1. The past

Hello dearies! It's been sooo long since I've chatted with you again! I'm so sorry! I have had so many things going on with a very bad case of writer's

block, but I am starting to get my mojo back and hope to have plenty more stories up! Well since it's been awhile my writing will be a bit rusty, pleasewrite what yu think so i can better improve my performance just for you all! Well enough of my chit-chat! on to the story! (p.s. no lemon for the first fewchapters, want to create a plot first before the lemony goodness, please have patience! thank you!)

-I do not own Absolute boyfriend or its characters-

* * *

><p>A crying boy was laying on the floor as a shadow loomed over him. "Get up" the shadow said, but the boy did not stir. "I said get up!" and the<p>

shadow kicked the boy, the young boy screamed, pain running up and down his body. The shadow laughed as more shadows gathered around

the boy. "You are nothing. Now get up." the shadow kicked the boy again. The other shadows followed suit, and began throwing punches at

the defenseless boy. One shadow managed to get the boy in the face, leaving the boy with a bloody nose. The whole time, all the boy could

do was scream and gasp for air while streams of warm tears rolled down his eyes, mixing with the darkness of his blood. After awhile the

shadows grew bored, leaving the bloody mess crying as night grew closer. Light footsteps sound, and then silence. "Are you okay?" a small

frame bends down over the boy. The boy was in a lot of pain and had to work very hard just to open one of his eyes. He looked at the small

frame and strained his eyes to try and see who this small figure was. However it was to much effort for him to make out the frame. "W-who

are you?" he gasped for his whole body felt as if it were on fire just from that one sentence. "I'm Riiko." said the tiniest most beautiful voice he

ever heard. He nodded slightly, as much as he could, too exhausted to reply. She touched him gently, looking him over. "You're hurt bad." she

took out a handkerchief and he hissed as she started treating his wounds. She flinched and pulled her arm back as he hissed. "Try not to move

while I'm cleaning you up, it will hurt more." She stated as she continued to clean his wounds. As he was letting this small framed girl named

Riiko take care of him he thought to himself 'Being in the hand of this stranger wouldn't be so bad...' and then all went black as he passed out.

If only he knew that this was the very beginning in which his entire being would fall in the hands of this girl. 

* * *

><p>-"Soshi..."..."Soshi?"..."SOSHI!" A boy raised his head and a big *smack* sound was made. "OWWW!" He held his head in his hands. "This is<p>

why I said don't fall asleep in my class." The teacher said, removing the book she was holding right on top of his head. "Let this be a lesson

kids. No sleeping equals no pain." She said as she walked back to the front of the class, while all the students laughed behind her. Riiko, his

best friend, shot him a sympathetic glance from the front of the class. He blushed and looked down, pretending to take notes. The bell rang

and he got up abruptly, rushing out of class. As he was running out Riiko called to him but he didn't hear her. He ran to the boy's bathroom

and looked at himself in the mirror. "Come on Soshi. Your in high school now...the old days of being bullied are over! Stop having those

dreams...you need to show Riiko how much of a man you are!" He looked away from the mirror. "Impossible!" He turned back around and began

to wash his face to cool down and dried up, then left the bathroom to head to his other classes. As he was walking down the hall to his next

class, he saw Riiko hanging with some other girls and squealing. He was going to stop by and say hi to her until he heard her say "I know! He is

super hot! Wouldn't he be someone amazing to go out with?" He felt his heart beating faster thinking she could be talking about him, but his

heart skipped a beat and stopped when she whispered "I wish I could date Night!" 

* * *

><p>Oh poor soshi! what will his reaction be? please stay tuned for chapter 2! (haha trying to make it sound like a t.v. series) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, thought it was a good way to start the drama! Well till next chapter dearies!<p> 


	2. (Message from Author)

Hi dearies. It has been awhile, has it not? I am writing this quick message to inform you that I have been unable to post anything recently since my computer had crashed! On the bright side, I am also hear to tell all of my sweet dearies that new chapters shall be up soon! Please be patient, and I do hope that you will forgive my absence!


	3. The Present

Hello Dearies! it has been way too long! Computer had died on me...but thanks to that oh so handsome man at the repair store (who was definitely a seme! while his co worker was an interesting uke to him hehe ) fixed my beloved baby and brought it back to life! ^o^ Well here is a long awaited chapter to this story and I hope now I can post often! ENJOY~~~

-I do not own Absolute boyfriend-

* * *

><p>He felt his breath stop as he heard his name escape her mouth. 'Wha….Night?! How can she like Night?!' Soshi continued to ponder this in shock<p>

when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was pulled from his thoughts and was faced with the face of the girl he loves. He jumped back a bit, "Riiko!".

Riiko chuckled, "Sorry, did I scare you?". Soshi blushed a bit but remembered what she had just mentioned to her friends and felt jealousy well up

inside him. Riiko noticed the face Soshi had made unconsciously "Are you alright?" She goes to touch his face to see if he was running a fever. Soshi

notices her hand and slowly pushes it away "I'm fine, thanks." Riiko just shrugs it off, she then begins to smile "Hey! I have been meaning to tell you

something!". Soshi had a big idea what it was but still wanted to keep his doubt. He forced a smile "Yeah?" "You know Night?" Soshi felt a pain in his

chest, "Night? Well I'm not friends with him, but I do know him from our class." Riiko's smile had gotten wider "Well….I like him!" Soshi felt his heart

shatter. Riiko looked down and began to play with her fingers in a nervous way. Soshi has known her long enough to know this meant she wanted to

ask something but was scared to. "You want to ask me something?" Riiko's head slowly looked toward Soshi, "Well….I was wondering….can you do me

a favor?" Soshi became curious, "What is this favor?" Riiko continued to play with her fingers. Soshi knew she wouldn't tell him the favor until he

promised to do it. "Fine. I'll do this favor. So what is it?". As soon as he let that sentence leave his mouth, he felt it probably wasn't the best idea. Riiko

looked up at Soshi quickly "You will?! Yay! Ok….I want you to befriend Night for me!" Soshi just stood there looking at her, he couldn't even express his

shock from her sudden request." "W-why should I befriend him?" he was finally able to spit out. She blushed which angered him, "If you become his

friend, I could hang out with him through you, and then I could make him start to like me." Soshi clenched his fist with anger 'So basically she wants to

use me so she can get together with him?!' Soshi wanted to tell her he wouldn't do it but he saw how happy she looked and just couldn't. "So will you

do it?" she asked while giving him the biggest puppy eyes she could muster. Soshi after arguing with himself nodded. Riiko's face lightened "Really?!

Thank you so much!" Soshi just continued to nod not sure what kind of an emotion to give at this point. Riiko gave him a hug "Thank you! Thank you!"

she then released her grip. "Well we have to go to class now, I'll leave you to figure out how to become friends with him!" and she left with a giant

smile on her face. Soshi continued to stand there with a variety of emotions flowing through him. Anger, sadness, confusion, betrayal, and jealousy.

Soshi let out a huge sigh trying to sort his feelings, 'I should head to class, after all this the least I can do is show up to class on time. I can try and sort

my emotions during class.' He turned around only to bump into a body. "Oh! Sorry! Are you alri-" Soshi paused as he came to see who it was that he

ran into. It was none other than Night.

* * *

><p>How was it? getting good? Need to improve? leave a comment or flame! they will help to make this story amazing! Will post the next chapter up soon~ Till next time dearies~~! (^.^)"


	4. The Beginning

Welcome back dearies!~ I do apologize for the wait. So I was told by erihan that I should break up the paragraphs. However, I don't think I fixed it how they would like. ! Dear erihan, if this is still incorrect please message me back to further clear my confusion ^-^ please and thankies!

Well onward to the story my dearies! More chapters will be up soon!

I do not own Absolute Boyfriend...no matter how much I wish I did. *sigh*

* * *

><p>'No, I'm not ready to see him just yet.' Soshi panicked feeling way too many emotions run throughout his body. "Soshi right?" Soshi looked up when <p>

hearing his name. "How do you know my name?" He just laughed which angered Soshi. "Well we are in the same class so of course I would know your 

name." Soshi blushed from his stupidity. "Are you alright Soshi?" Soshi frowned from him being to familiar. "I'm fine, thanks." and Soshi began to walk 

towards his class. Night began to walk by Soshi's side. With every step he became more annoyed. 'I don't want to walk into the classroom with him. I 

can be a bit late.' Soshi turned and started to walk down a different hallway. Night called out to him "Hey Soshi, where you going? Class is about to 

start."Soshi was irritated with Night's sudden urge to talk to him. "I have to go to the bathroom, just….just go before me." and he continued to walk 

toward thebathrooms. Night sighed "alright." and he walked toward the classroom. Soshi heard Night's last word and questioned himself, 'Did he sound 

a bit depressed?…' Soshi chuckled to himself. 'Yeah right!' and he went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder, then quickly returned to class when 

hearing the class bell ring. Upon entering the room, the teacher looked at him, "Soshi, your late" Soshi bowed, "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom." 

The teacher just nodded "Well get to your seat." 

As he went to his seat he noticed Night smiling and Soshi just ignored his smile, then he saw Riiko smiling and giving him a smile which 

Soshi looked back toward the front and again noticed Night. Night was giving him and Riiko a bit of a dirty look which surprised Soshi. 

Night then faced away from them and resumed paying attention to the teacher. 'Is he mad at me? What did I do?' Soshi just again shrugged and began 

to somewhat listen to the teacher, but he was still trying to figure out how to become friends with Night without having to actually talk with him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it dearies~ yes I know. not quite juicy...YET! eventually we will get to the good part! for now we must build up the intesity! till next time my lovely dearies~~~ Leave comments and flames so I can further have you enjoy my stories!<p> 


	5. Love Triangle

Hello dearies….I have no excuse for not writing these stories, other than I lacked any type of motivation to write. I moved to a different state, and had

felt unmotivated to do anything other than get my life back on track. Well it is still quite a struggle here, BUT! I am trying to get back with writing! I will

be posting a bunch of new stories once I find all of them, and then I will be writing to finish those, so expect lots of beginnings to new stories! I will do

my best to not just stop suddenly! I am so sorry dearies, I hope you will all forgive me and will enjoy the stories! Now, back to this story! Here is a new

chapter after so long! Please read, and enjoy! And comment/ or flame (nicely please) if you have any advice for me! (^-^)/*

* * *

><p>The whole class period, Soshi was brain storming on ways to get out of this whole nightmare with Night. He had made a promise to Riiko already and<p>

couldn't back down, but he wanted to stop any chance of having him take her away. He looked toward the clock above the white board and noticed

there was only a few more minutes left of class until lunch. He felt lost and unsure of how to even come up with a plan until something struck him.

Thoughts ran through his mind, one following another slowly forming ideas to help his ordeal.

'I got it!' a smile slowly crept onto his face as he was flowing with glee at being able to try and get rid of Night. Soshi jumped slightly from his seat as

the bell went off signaling for lunch since he was so deep in thought, but he quickly recovered heading in Night's direction to fulfill his promise with

Riiko. When he reached Night he cleared his throat causing the Blond haired boy to turn around and blue eyes widen at his sudden appearance.

"Soshi?" Night stared into brown eyes waiting for an answer.

"Hey Night, sorry about earlier." He forcibly smiled to the other not knowing Riiko was watching the whole situation from afar smiling that Soshi was

trying to get along with him.

Not being aware that the smile was forced, he replied back with a smile of his own,

"It's alright Soshi. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Unsure of how to ask him to hang out, Soshi regrettably started to pull back from the conversation to further detail his plan.

"No, just wanted to apologize. Talk to you another time."

Night confused at the conversation watched as Soshi walked to the girl he knew as Riiko. He knew for awhile that she liked him, and he knew that

Soshi liked her. He hated to admit that he was completing the love triangle by him liking Soshi. As he saw the two leave he felt his heart clench. He was

tired of watching that scene play He stood up and walked out the classroom to find the pair, ignoring his friends sudden questioning as he had

forgotten about them. He saw the pair heading to the stairs no doubt to eat on the roof. He decided to take the chance.

"Hey! Soshi!"

* * *

><p>Okey Dokey my dearies! It is going to start getting into more of the story! Like I said, I will be working hard to make sure I post more often! So for now<p>

take care, and I love you all my dearies! (^3^)/*


	6. Making Friends with the enemy?

Hello dearies! I made sure to post this one right after the previous chapter! Since I kept you all waiting for so long, I wrote two chapters! I am almost

done with the next chapter, so that will be coming up shortly! I will try to post a chapter or two every week for this story and the other stories will also

be coming up within a few days, so please check those out as well! OK! Onward to the story, and keep in mind I haven't written in awhile, so my

writing may not be top notch, I will work harder! FIGHTING! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The duo turned to face the sudden yelling of Soshi's name. They both stood quietly and shocked as they saw none other than Night running toward<p>

them. Riiko felt her heart beating with excitement, and Soshi felt hurt seeing the reaction from her. Night reached them and he took a few breaths.

"Hey Riiko." he faced her and smiled half-heartedly before turning to Soshi giving a full hearty smile, "Hey Soshi."

Riiko was too concentrated on getting as much eye candy from Night as possible that she didn't notice the difference in smiles. "H-hey Night." she

blushingly replied.

Soshi also too concentrated focusing on Riiko's reactions missed the difference. Night knowing he didn't have the other boy's attention started again.

"Soshi, I've been meaning to ask. Would you like to head to the arcade or something sometime?" He asked with such a composed manner that neither

of the two could see how much his hands were shaking from nervousness. Riiko's face lit up at the sudden question thinking the two could become

friends quite easily and she could finally get close to him. Soshi on the other hand was having a mental breakdown, completely not ready for the

sudden outburst. He stood there looking at the blond completely oblivious to Riiko's staring and Night's subtle shaking. It wasn't until Riiko broke the

silence.

"Of course he would! He has been wanting to go to the arcade for awhile now!" She looked at Soshi nudging his shoulder getting him to look at her. He

saw how she was demanding with her eyes to say yes. He sighed. Night had flinched a bit from the sudden reply from the girl but brought his attention

back to Soshi.

"Well Soshi?"

"Uhh…yea. Sure. I don't see why not." He answered still being slightly confused of what was happening.

Night smiled like a child who just received a bag full of candy, "Great! Meet me at the school gates after school and we can head to the arcade. See you

then!" He turned around and headed back disappearing just as quickly as he had shown up, leaving behind a very confused boy and an overly excited

girl.

"Way to go Soshi! You acted a lot quicker to be his friend than I thought. I'm glad you are willing to help me out with this!" She smiled giving him a tight

hug. Soshi just stood there still full of confusion on what had just happened, but suddenly that confusion had changed to shock.

"Wait! Did he say after school? He wants to hang out TODAY?!"

* * *

><p>Dearies! So? How was it? Comments, flames (nicely please), and any other thoughts on my story, please let me know! I have a new fire to write and<p>

want to please all of my beautiful readers! The story will be getting a bit more into it, now that Night has decided to take charge! I send my love to you

dearies! I hope you enjoy my stories and continue to read them! (^3^)/*


	7. Ready?

I am SO SORRY dearies! It seems no matter how much I want to and how much I state I will post often, unforunate events keep me from doing so. I

actually did have this chapter ready, it was just that I thought I had posted it...it seems that I had typed my little note here and fixed the chaper up but

had forgotten to actually post it...the main part! I feel like such a fool since this could've been posted sooner. But here it is! I am currently going to

school, and it involves lots of typing so hopefully I can bring that typing to my stories...let's just hope no one looks over my shoulder. That would be

quite the ice breaker! XD Alright, so onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Soshi took another bite of his lunch, still unable to register taste or even understand what it was that Riiko was going on about. All that he could think<p>

about was how suddenly things had progressed. He had never spoken to Night before and now he was going to the arcade with him. He didn't see

much wrong with him but because he was the man Riiko cared for he had to be enemies with him. Soshi continued to zone out about what he should

do, and if he should start his plan immediately not noticing that Riiko was staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Soshi?", No response.

"Soshi." She states a bit louder nudging him.

He shook his head to recollect himself from his thoughts and stared at Riiko questioningly. "Yes, what is it Riiko?"

He stared at her, his heart starting to speed up when he looked into her eyes. He looked at her lips, then all over her face, loving every part of her. He

noticed her eyes which he went back to staring at begin to get angry.

"That is exactly, what I was just talking about! Are you paying attention?!" Soshi flinched slightly at the sudden burst of anger.

"I'm sorry Riiko, what was it you were saying before?"

Riiko sighed, "What is with you today? I was saying that it's great Night wants to hang out today, this way I'll be even closer to getting him as my

boyfriend. I'm so excited! Make sure to talk lots about me!" Soshi felt his heart breaking and really couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He wasn't

one to go against his promises. He just nodded not trusting his mouth to let out all of his feelings. So a nod sufficed enough to him, and apparently also

Riiko as she smiled and quickly took her tray to leave the cafeteria. "Alright, do your best! See you later Soshi!" Soshi just smiled holding back all the

frustration he was feeling until after he saw her leave, then he let his face fall onto his hand. 'I think I am going to really have to start my plan today…..'

He himself picked up his tray and headed out of the cafeteria, ready to get the day over with.

-After School-

Soshi was on his way to the school gates, still a bit uneasy but much more prepared seeing as how he spent his last few classes planning more details

of what he was going to do. He looked up and noticed Night talking to a group of his friends, he was hesitant to approach thinking maybe they could

reschedule. However, Night scanned his direction and laid his eyes on Soshi and he smiled. He faced toward his friends and said to them some things

before he saw them waving and walking off. Soshi finally reached Night who was smiling in his direction.

"They don't want to come?" Night's smile fell only slightly but regained itself quickly.

"Nah, they are busy doing their own stuff. Ready?" He signaled at the direction of where the arcade is.

Soshi began to walk mumbling a quick "Yea, let's go."

* * *

><p>Alright Dearies, I know it is a long unsmexy story...but please stick with it! I am doing my best to create an actual plot so that I can make it FULL of all<p>

the lemons later. I have plans for it to get more...flirtatious...?, soon. It won't be straight up nose bleed yet...but I'm going for the "Awwww" and then

the BAM! haha So please keep reading for more story. I hope you are all enjoying, leave your thoughts and I will do my best to post as often and

quickly as possible! Love you all dearies! ^3^~


	8. Let the games begin!

DEARIES! I am so sorry for not posting! I can't seem to follow my own advice! I really was going to post every few days and other stories, but I got a new job and school made it hard for a bit. And then when I finally got a chance to finish a story and post, I lost my password to this site and my email. So I literally couldn't get in. But today I found it, and I am posting this long chapter. I said it before, and I will try to follow it this time. I will try to post as soon as possible and post as much as I can! I apologize!

* * *

><p>Walking to the arcade was probably the most uncomfortable thing Soshi has ever experienced. Night kept trying to start conversations trying to get to know him but Soshi would quickly shoot down his questions with one word answers or a mere sound. After a bit Night remained silent trying to figure out how to get Soshi to talk more. Soshi knew that the tense atmosphere was because of him, but he found it hard for him to communicate back to him. He decided that if he wanted his plan to work he needed to get his point across.<p>

He took a breath and without looking anywhere but the ground called his name, "Night". Night's head quickly moved to stare in Soshi's direction at the mention of his name. "What kind of girl's are you into?"

Night was confused at first not expecting that type of question. "Umm….what type of question is that?"

"It is as it sounds. What type of girl do you like?"

Night looked at the other boy's figure who never faced him and continued to walk. He felt his heart drop a bit when he realized Soshi had no clue of his feelings. He thought the question through a bit more and spoke the truth.

"The person that can get my attention, and my heart would have black hair, a thin yet toned body, a caring timid personality, and is intelligent…I am also a sucker for glasses."

Soshi thought of his description and sighed in relief thinking to himself, 'Thank goodness! That is the complete opposite of Riiko. Now I just have to find someone who fits that criteria and try to get them together!'

Night watched as the walking boy still had not turned toward him, hoping it was because he caught on and was embarrassed Night sped up to glance at the other boys face. He was quickly disappointed when he saw no reaction in his features.

"What about you Soshi?" Soshi finally glanced toward Night being pulled out of his thoughts and suddenly blushed when the question sunk in.

"W-well the person I like has a bubbly personality, is beautiful inside and out, cares for me, and is confident in everything she does." Night felt his stomach turn knowing exactly who he was talking about.

He wanted to ask more things but realized that they had reached the arcade. Instead he decided to make Soshi start to look at him even if just a bit more. "Alright Soshi, what would you like to play first?"

Soshi looked into the building from the main doors and shook his head. "I'm not too sure, I have never actually been to the arcade before." Night smiled and grabbed Soshi's hand, "Perfect. I'll be more than happy to show you a _good time_."Night emphasized a bit more on the last two words before dragging Soshi in behind him never letting go of his hand.

Soshi not noticing the difference in Night's tone only focused on why he was holding his hand. He tried to pull away but quickly realized Night was much stronger than him. He went along just wanting to get his plan going quicker.

Night stopped right in front of the basketball hoops, signaling for Soshi to give it a shot after reluctantly releasing his hand. Soshi stared at the game before looking at Night, "I don't know how to play basketball well."

Night smiled knowing that he has scored by picking this game first. "Don't worry, I'll be more than happy to show you. Come, stand in front of me."

Soshi stared at the space between Night and the game and felt that maybe he shouldn't, but not wanting to seem too lame in front of his enemy, moved to the vacant space. Night without skipping a beat moved his body very closely toward Soshi, sliding his body against Soshi's to put money in the game, sliding again when he got up to get back into place.

Soshi noticed the close contact and noticed that Night was well built compared to his body. He watched the hoop, quickly changing his thoughts to when he should throw the ball instead of Night's body when he felt hands glide from his shoulders down to his hands.

He jumped away holding the basketball he had just picked up, "What are you doing?!"

Night doing his best to look innocent responded, "I was going to show you how to properly throw the ball, I have to angle your hands or how else will you learn?"

Soshi replayed his words and nodded his head in understanding before moving back to the space. He felt Night's hands crawl down his arms again and he felt goose bumps rise where Night's hands had touched. Night watched as the thin body in front of him stayed still allowing him to touch him and smiled. He knew he was going to love the arcade today.

* * *

><p>I know it isn't that exciting yet. But I was able to give a taste of some juiciness though! I want to just put so much lemon, but I am actually wanting to create scenes…so forgive me please! Especially erihan. I am so sorry I keep you waiting, you're my long loyal dearie who comments on every chapter I post! I will continue to do my best to post on this story! And I will not discontinue this, I will make sure to finish it! So erihan and all my other dearies! Please keep reading and comment to let me know if you enjoy my story!<p> 


End file.
